zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. = Featured article nominations = Zant Support # Its a pretty good article, I like it myself. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 19:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good, clean article. Of course, I cleaned it up some, but the source material which I kept is still good and informative. --AuronKaizer 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) # I like this article. Its nice. Thats probable because i like zant. # This article should get featured status. Zant is one of the most awesom characters on TP! Zeldamaniac95 # I think it deserves the title. it seems well put together and has alot of info User:Twilitlink # This is very well written and easily holds my attention. Gbadude3 # An excellent article for an excellent character. User:Awesomeguy # A good page about an interesting character. Hevehoc 10:01 5 April (CET) # I believe that Zant deserves some recognition since he is a very unique character and has a very interesting backstory User:991807 # Sounds good to meDarkest-Link123 13:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) #Looks good to LoafUser:LoafDaConvict #GO CRAZY PHSYCO #—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # I agree, Zant should be featured, as an important/interesting/quirky character. User:Light and Shadow 20:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) # Oh Mr. Cool Mask. You rock. User:Marou239 #I vote for Zant.User:Zelda phoenix #Zant is third best in the series (after Link and dorfy.). I don't know who is crazy enough to say NO! User:Tkalamov #Of course. PhantomGanonUsurper27 (talk) 23:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #I hate Zant, but he's important enough to be a feature article. User:DarkTriforce # Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I can't stand what Zant did to Midna but he was a awesome villian so I say go with it! He was powerful and better than Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)! Hope you choose him next!!!!!-User:TriforceofDeath13 #It's a good article. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) # Not very big on Zant, but the article is pretty nice. - User:Mariomascot # I say go with it. For right now, everyone's in the TP era, and putting the baddie is a lot better than actually putting THE GAME... -Cybrwulf Objections # --Power Wisdom Courage and Time # This one gets a definite no from me. --- The King of the Loveless # I can't stand Zant. No. # worse than tingle DRTJR (talk) 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # I'll give some meaningful objection; Zant's one appearance doesn't give us enough information to write a featured article. Now, we could've spammed the biography section with the entire outline of TP's plotline, but we didn't (which is good). I'll try cleaning this up and possibly swing my vote in favor of promotion. Oh, and if you want to see how this could be made into a featured article, click here. That is very impressive. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #Baltro don't compare us with Zeldawiki, only by a few articles we compite, but as an entire wikia, we have many flaws, is just a pain in the nuts. (If you see Majora's article there you will understand me better). Okay speaking about Zant, I just can't give a vote of approval until I see more information of him as a boss or another article called Zant (boss), also some image gallery will help. Japanese version of his name too… TheNewSheik (talk) 06:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Would you type in why you are opposing this, please? Solar flute 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) All the opposition is invalid, 2 didnt give reasons and I think you are supposed to sign it. At least say why you oppose so people can fix it. And not liking zant isn't much of a reason to oppose. Midna Rocks ummmmmmm.......hasn't majora only appeared in one game? and maybe some non-canon appearances, but do those count? theres a lot of speculation in it as well, so as far as im conserned they are about the same length. o and i nominated majora two! :P '--C2' 00:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Except for Baltro, none of the opposers have any good reason to oppose this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :agreed. baltro may you throw out all the opposes except yours, its the oldest fight on here(by far) and it would help, if can get rid of it. or throw out any votes you find unnessiary.'--C2' 22:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like the article right now, but by basic rules, I am supposed to be inclined to change it until I feel it good enough to be featured. I'll work on getting images, as the text is all pretty good, but until then I'm just going to leave it here. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) TNS, I was not comparing us to ZW. I was showing an example of how good the article can become, and that it has potential. As for Zant (boss), it's unnecessary, because Zant has only appeared once. The character and the boss information should remain on the same page. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well if that so, I think then that we should have more info about the fight before featuring it. TheNewSheik (talk) 04:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I couldn't agree more; that's why I am opposing as well. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) [[List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] This is a very good article. I found it in nice shape, with plenty of images, so I threw a bunch more in there, rewrote some of it, and fixed links, and now it is quite the excellent visual guide. Thoughts? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Support #It looks good, and is informantive.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) #Oy Vey, great article. Very detailed, imho, And a lot of good pictures - User:Mariomascot 04:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #yeas. this is a very good-to incredible article. why not?'--C2' 16:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #It definitly gets my vote--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 18:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Objection #I know you put a lot of work into this, but it isn't even complete. When it is I may change my vote, although I do not know how I feel about lists as Featured Articles. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # I agree with Joe. The First Commandment is that the article is supposed to be complete at its most base level. Lists are fine with me, but they've gotta be complete. --AuronKaizer ''' 11:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # Once It's complete I'll change my vote—Triforce' ' 14' 14:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) # Two words: not complete.I can, however, change my vote.--Sage of Thunder 12:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) # Sorry rule number 5: "not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.)" TheNewSheik (talk) 06:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Well Joe, I nominated this before we had the whole list of locations merge. Its previous state looked much better than it did now, and I assure you I am working hard to finish writing all the sections along with several other projects. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:47, 12 August 2009 (UTC) i did not now that it had been changed so drastically. but my vote stands, albeit im near neutral on it though.'--C2' 11:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hyrule Four words: no longer a mess. Seriously, call me biased becuase I wrote much of it, and organized it, but this is very detailed and informative, with plenty of pictures. The previous Hyrule article may have left us with a bad memory, but I hope you guys will consider this for featured status. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Support #Hyrule is a main point of The Legend of Zelda series, so go for it! Yatanogarasu 21:19, 27 August 2009 #It's lightyears better than it was before. Definitely. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) # Not bad. Needs some work but still, if that joke of an article that is Zelda's article was featured, this should be too. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:43, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #mucho improved. its actually good now.:)'--C2' 12:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) # I'll suppress the pain and go with this.—'Triforce' ' 14' 19:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #No one's calling you biased, Baltro, you did a good job.--RH Objection #Hey I like the article, it have changed for good. I only have one objection and is abut history of Hyrule, it still have some unimportant info, like talking about the mother of Link. See the discussion of the article.TheNewSheik (talk) 04:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Comments AK, if you would be so inclined, what kind of work does it need? If you would tell us, then we would be able to do it in your stead. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) yes we would.'-- C2' / 18:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) TNS, talking about Link's mother is pretty much relevant, as Link didn't just appear from nowhere. Zelda tells him she had a dream of a boy coming from the forest. It's only a paragraph long, and it's fairly important, as Link saves Hyrule, and the article is about Hyrule. I suppose if it's absoultely crucial, we can reword it to remove his mother, but I don't see why she can't be there. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know I just don't see it right is like we were talking about Link. When one talks about the history of a country, specially in a war event, it must be talked about from the point of the people and it's leaders, in this case Ganondorf, the Royal Family, and the Interlopers. Link does not intervene in the Hyrulean Civil War at all. If not, you could talk about Princess Zelda being born at that time and Impa sent to take of her, or talk about Ganondorf surrogated mothers. It is not necessary. Also is not even a fact that Ganondorf helped to negotiate the end of the war and to install the Hylian Royal Family as leaders of Hyrule, so we should'nt put it in. TheNewSheik (talk) 05:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Complete, detailed, looks nice. What more can you want? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Support #Sure. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) #Yep.—Triforce' ' 14' 01:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #Good.'-- C2' / 02:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Objection #I agree it's complete, but in my eyes, it still seems a little short for featuring in my eyes--RH Comments I don't see why an article has to be long to be a featured article. To be a featured article simply means that it's complete, very well-written, and has ample images. Of course, there would be ''some articles that are too short even if they're complete (but those are generally really small or insignificant things, like...Toadpoli or something), but I don't think this is one of them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Featured articles *